Yardım:Bağlantılar/Wiki metin
Bu sayfa en iyi şekilde Topluluk Merkezi üzerinden görüntülenebilir. Sadece o wikide mevcut olan bağlantıları kullanmalıdır. Kaynak modu, Fandom'un görsel editörlerinden birine bağlantı yapmaktan önemli ölçüde farklı olduğu için, wikitext bağlantısı üzerinden' veya kaynak modunda kaynak modunu birbirine bağlamaktan bahsetmek yararlı olacaktır. Aşağıdakilerin çoğunun sadece kaynak modunda yapılabileceğini hatırlamak önemlidir. Dahili bağlantılar Dahili bağlantı, şu anda düzenlemekte olduğunuz wiki'deki diğer sayfaların bağlantısıdır. Geçerli sayfaya bağlantı oluşturmayı denemek başarısız olur. Bunun yerine, sadece kalın metin alacaksınız. Aşağıda bu wikideki başka bir sayfanın bağlantısını gösteriyoruz: İyi niyetle düşün = İyi niyetle düşün and a link to the page we are on: Yardım:Bağlantılar/Wiki metin = Yardım:Bağlantılar/Wiki metin Bir bağlantı gösterilme En temel bağlantı türü, sayfadaki bir sayfanın adı etrafındaki iki köşeli parantez olur. İsterseniz, görüntülenen metni bir pipe kullanarak değiştirebilirsiniz, çoğu İngilizce klavyede Enter tuşunun üstünde bulunan dikey çizgi (|). Genel olarak, boru soldaki makalesinin doğru adı ile bu bağlantıyı sağda nasıl göstermek istediğinizi gösterir. Düzenleme = Düzenleme Ortak bağlantı türleri Şimdi bir wiki metin bağlantısının ne olduğunu bildiğimize göre, bunun nasıl sağlanabileceğinin çeşitli şekillerine bakalım. Dış bağlantılar Dış bağlantılar kabaca iki türe ayrılabilir: tamamen wiki metin ile oluşturulanlar ve URL'ler aracılığıyla oluşturulanlar. Wiki metin harici bağlantıları Wikinizde olmayan bir sayfaya bağlantı "w:c:yontem" kullanarak veya wikinizdeki ortak wiki haritası wikilerin alan adını bilerek elde edilebilir. w:c: yöntem Fandom'daki her wiki, aşağıdakileri yazarak her wikiye bağlanabilir: w:c:alan adi:makale adı bu yüzden w:c:dc:Hawkgirl w:c:007:M w:c:warframe:Ash … ve bunun gibi. Viki için geçerli herhangi bir etki alanının işe yarayacağına dikkat edin; bu nedenle w:c:007:M w:c:jamesbond:M kadar geçerlidir. Mevcut bir sayfaya bağlantı yaparken dikkatli olun. Bir "w:c:bağlantı" o wikide bu isimde bir makale olmasa bile daima mavi görünür. Örneğin, w:c:batman:Walt Disney World sahte mavi bir bağlantıdır. Bir "w:c:bağlantı" gerçekleştirirken, istediğiniz sayfaya gittiğinizden emin olmak için her zaman ardından tıklamanız gerekir. Ekrandaki metni "w:c:bağlantı" olarak değiştirmek için bir pipoyu, bir wiki bağlantısı için yaptığınız gibi kullanabilirsiniz. Wiki sitenizdeki haritanızda Harici bir wiki ortak wili haritası içerisindeyse, sadece etki alanı:makale adı kullanarak bir sayfaya bağlantı verebilirsiniz. Şimdiye kadar, bu yöntemi kullanan en yaygın wiki Vikipedi'dir. Buradaki bağlantılar basitçe wikipedia:Dolley Madison yazarak sağlanır. Bir diğer popüler dış wiki ise, okuyucularımızın zevk aldığı tonlarca yardım sayfasına ev sahipliği yapan mediawiki.org. Buradaki bağlantılar m:Yardım:Ayrıştırıcı işlevler kadar kolaydır. URL’leri kullanma Bir URL ile dahili bir bağlantı oluşturmak mümkün olsa da, yapmamalısınız. Sadece bir wiki-metin bağlantısı oluşturmak daha kolaydır ve eğer herkes iç bağlantıları aynı şekilde yapıyorsa, wiki bakımını çok daha kolaylaştırır. Fandom'a bağlı olmayan bir siteye bağlanmanız gerektiğinde, URL bağlantısı yapmaktan başka seçeneğiniz yoktur. İşte bunu yapmanın bazı yolları. Boru numarası Boru numarası, bir bağlantının görüntülenme biçimini otomatik olarak dönüştürmek için bir boru kullanır. Pipetli bir bağlantının kaydedilmesi üzerine, yazılım aslında bağlantının yapılma şeklini değiştirir. En temel şekli, bir ad alanını sayfa adının önünden kesmektir. w:c:tr.help:Project:Yöneticiler ile bağlantı kurmaya çalıştığınızı hayal edin, ancak Topluluk Merkezi kelimesini göstermek istemiyorsunuz. Sonunda sadece tek bir boru ekleyin ve yazılım kendi işini yapacaktır. Yöneticiler = Yöneticiler Metni düzenlemeye geri döndüğünüzde, boru numarasının tam formla sonuçlandığını göreceksiniz, Yöneticiler. İşte başka örnekler: Slash hileler Bir çizgi numarası, boru numarası ile ilgilidir, ancak ana sayfadaki alt sayfalara hızlı bir şekilde bağlanmanıza yardımcı olur. Örneğin, bu sayfa Yardım:Bağlantılar/Wiki metin, Yardım:Bağlantılar'ın bir alt sayfasıdır. Eğer Yardım:Bağlantılar üzerindeyseniz, buraya yazarak buraya bağlayabilirsiniz: /Wiki metin = /Wiki metin Başlangıçtaki eğik çizgiden kurtulmak istiyorsanız, şunu yazabilirsiniz: /Wiki metin/ = Wiki metin Yardım:Bağlantılar/Wiki metin burada olduğumuz için, bir eğik çizgi numarası kullanılması, bu alt sayfanın alt sayfalarına işaret eder: /sayfa mevcut değil/ = /sayfa mevcut değil/ veya Yardım:Bağlantılar/Wiki metin/sayfa mevcut değil Link suggestions Kaynak modda düzenleme yaparken, bir link önerisi özelliği yazdığınız şeye bağlı olarak mevcut sayfaların ve dosyaların adlarını önerir. Bir bağlantı oluşturmak için kesin bir adı hatırlayamıyorsanız, bu yararlıdır. Bir "[[" veya " işaretini seçerek Özel:Tercihler'in Düzenleme sekmesinden tamamen devre dışı bırakabilirsiniz. Gelişmiş bağlantı Bir kategori veya resme bağlanma Bir sayfayı kategorilere ayırmak yerine gösterme amaçlı bir kategoriye bağlanırken veya gerçek görüntü gösterilmeden bir görüntü dosyası sayfasına bağlanmak istiyorsanız, aşağıdaki gibi çift açılı köşeli parantezlerin arkasına iki nokta koyun: Kategori:Proje Bu şöyle görünecek: Kategori:Proje, ve Dosya:Wiki-wordmark.png şöyle görünecek: Dosya:Wiki-wordmark.png. Sayfa bölümüne bağlantı Sayfanın bir bölümüne bağlanmak istiyorsanız, sayfa bölümünün bir başlık ile işaretlendiğinden emin olun. Ardından, normal bağlantınızın sonuna bölüm adının arkasına bir karma (#) koyun. Örneğin, aşağıdakileri oluşturmak için Yardım:Bilgi kutuları#Özel tema yazın: Yardım:Bilgi kutuları#Özel tema. Şu anda görüntülenen sayfadaki bölüme bağlantı almak istiyorsanız, sayfa adını atlayabilir ve karma sembolüyle başlayıp ardından bölüm adının ardından başlayabilirsiniz, örneğin Sayfa bölümüne bağlantı üretecektir: [[#Sayfa bölümüne bağlantı bu bölüme bağlanır. Bu tür bağlantılarını tıklamak sayfasını yeniden yükleyemez. Bir görüntüden bağlamae Bir görüntüden bir sayfaya bağlanmak istiyorsanız, görüntüye link=Sayfa adı yazan bir parametre ekleyin. Yani, örneğin, thumb|center|Resmi tıklayın|link=Yardım:İçerikler yapıyor: Tek bir bağlantının rengini değiştirme Tek bir bağlantının rengini değiştirmek istiyorsanız (o wiki'deki her bağlantının aksine), bağlantınızın boru tarafında span etiketleri ve CSS kullanmanız gerekir. Kaynak modunu kullanarak, örneğin, Yardım:İçerikler'e bir bağlantı yapacaksanız, yeşil olarak, Yardım:İçerikler'i şöyle yazarsınız: Yardım:İçerikler. Ayrıca bakınız * Yardım:Bağlantılar * Yardım:Ortak wiki bağlantısı * Yardım:Ortak dil bağlantısı Daha fazla yardım ve geri bildirim Category:Yardım Category:Düzenleme Category:Kaynak düzenleme